


For The People

by vicki



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-03
Updated: 2005-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, sex was the problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The People

As always, sex was the problem.

Well, it wasn't a problem yet, but Elizabeth knew that it would be in the future. Although the Atlantis team were all talented, handpicked men and women, this meant nothing when faced with the fact that they were men and women. Who were most likely going to pair up and start having sex. There was nothing wrong with that; she was just not sure how relationships and any potential repercussions of those relationships could affect their current lives in Atlantis.

She had not been that surprised to find two boxes of condoms stashed amongst the supplies they'd brought with them. (Especially when she thought back to reading a very early mission report from the SGC when the then-Colonel O'Neill had learnt the hard way not to have unprotected sex off-world.)

Elizabeth had handed them over to Doctor Beckett to keep control of them, teasingly telling him not to use them all himself. ("Don't worry, Doctor Weir, I wouldn't _dream_ of it.") As far as she knew, the fact that those supplies were in Atlantis hadn't been widely advertised and Beckett had reported that no one had made any direct inquiries. Although there had been that one conversation with Major Sheppard which had kind of hinted towards the subject...

Huh. Sheppard had probably bought his own with him.

The possibility of fraternization had also led her to start musing about families. It had also been partly inspired by the fact that she'd missed her last two periods. She knew that it was because of stress (the whole running an alien city in another galaxy thing) and pregnancy was most definitely not an option.

Unless it was an immaculate conception, which, considering all the weird shit they'd already encountered, wouldn't surprise her in the slightest. And, knowing her luck, she'd be the one impregnated.

(Although she accepted that she'd be much more amenable to the idea if one of the men was 'blessed.' Like Sheppard. Or Rodney, who ate like a pregnant woman already. _That_ would be worth seeing, and who gave a damn about the whole bad sci-fi clichés. They were living enough of them as it was)

She couldn't help but wonder what sort of life children could have, living in a city in the middle of an ocean. The Athosians hadn't remained in the city long enough to see.

It also made her think about the likelihood of having a family of her own. It had never been a priority for her, preferring to instead work on her career. But she always knew that if she did change her mind, she would have that option. Now, living in another galaxy, she didn't know. It wasn't as if she even had someone around to be the father, and she knew that even if they went back to Earth to stay, Simon would be long gone. She was okay with that.

The door chime sounded, pulling her away from her musings. "Who is it?" she called, pretty certain she knew who it was anyway. Only one person would come and visit her personal quarters at that time of night.

"It's me." Yep, it was the one and (thankfully) only John Sheppard. "Can I come in?"

"I'm in bed," Elizabeth replied, making no effort to move.

"I don't mind."

She bit back the 'Well, I do,' as she realised that neither did she. She stretched across the bed to key open the door (Ancient technology got bonus points for the ability to do at least half a dozen things without leaving the comfort of your bed.)

A grinning face appeared around the dividing wall, and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile back at him. She playfully cocked her eyebrow at his silent scrutiny of her sleeping attire, watching as the grin grew wider.

Maybe, as the two most senior members of the expedition, it was their _duty_ to explore all and any potential problems of fraternization?

Purely for the benefit of the team of course.


End file.
